undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Underfell/@comment-27951291-20160828150705
I'm gonna take a stab at each character based on their canon personalities here: Asgore: Normally kind, selfless, and docile. I could imagine him changing once Asriel dies into a cruel and selfish ruler who turns the Underground into such a hostile environment that his subjects have no choice but to be the violent and evil beings they are. And as a bonus he could use Asriel as an example/excuse as to why the Underground's way of life must be this way (i.e. "If you're soft the world will eat you alive" logic) Undyne: Pretty much the same only this time there's no such thing as kindness in her heart. I could see her being reasonably feared instead of respected like she is in canon. She'd probably be alot like the Peacekeepers from The Hunger Games. Toriel: Probably just terminally insane from her son's death and so she plays the tragic role as she goes to psychopathic measures to make each human child to stay only for them to run away from her out of fear thus making her life a vicious cycle. I could imagine there being a divorce between her and Asgore revolving around her breaking and wanting to find a new child, not being able to look at Asgore lest she be reminded of her son, or, since it's reversed, Asgore would've kicked her out because she was considered weak due to her insanity thus not a fitting queen. Papyrus: Given the aforementioned base story, Papyrus being the younger sibling would be the enthusiastic patriot of the Underground's lifestyle thus doesn't tolerate failure from Sans to conform. He probably runs the criminal underworld instead of being a Royal Guard of the underworld or is a major part of it. Sans: Papyrus' partner-in-crime who taught Papyrus everything he knows about the Underground and it's hostile, survivalistic ways. I could see Papyrus' patriotism turning him into an abusive perfectionist towards his brother, but due to Sans' nature being the same as everyone else in the Underground, it would cause the brothers to clash alot instead of what canon Sans and Papyrus do which is comfort each other and look out for one another. Alphys: Typical mad scientist. In canon she's always so self concious about her more.....immoral projects. In Underfell I could see her even being one step ahead of Asgore in researching determination because she's so easily excited by dangerous experiments. Mettaton: I could just see him being a stuck up diva who'd probably make his show's acts be gladatorial combat. Basically a televised death tournament, with him being the final opponent. Asriel: Considering Flowey wants to help Chara escape the Hell of the Underground, one can only conclude that if Asriel took on the bully role when switching with Chara that he'd probably do it unknowingly. I could see him pressuring Frisk into taking him to the surface against Frisk's warnings of what humans were like out of sheer curiosity and childish excitement. The humans would've killed Asriel and Frisk would've most likely just gotten caught in the crossfire being critically wounded. Carrying Asriel's body to the king and queen and thus dying as Asriel did in canon.